What's A Lung Between Friends?
by Mozzarella Firework
Summary: Draco is stabbed! Harry is ripped open! Pansy is a lesbian! Snape SMILED! What in Hell's Herb Garden is going ON? Major Ron and Ginny Bashing. Yuri and Yaoi.. Dark!Harry Evil!Dumblefuck Bitchy!Hermione.. Read and enjoy...    Rated M for Safety.
1. Crazy Hairbrained Schemes

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the none updated status of 'Ramblings of a Madman'. My muse and inspiration drifted from me...

This is the second Harry Potter story i have under construction... Please don't hate me if it's crap.. hate yourselves for reading it! ^^ Naaah.. my beautiful people.. don't do that! Onwards.. to the disclaimer! CHAAAAARRRRGGEEEE!  
DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I do own , however, the plot and the schizophrenic-like behavior of Sevvikinz.

* * *

Today was the first day of the winter term and a whole day dedicated to muggle celebration, meaning that all wands were to be handed into the heads of house the night before and collected during dinner from the prefects. You could ask any student, many would say it was a hairbrained scheme that only the crazed Dumblefuck could come up with.  
Others, such as the Weasellette and the Red-Headed-One would say something stupid like it was a great way to promote interhouse unity with all the games that are going on, and it's an excellent way to show off the skills of the muggle-borns.  
Stupid.

Out on the grounds of Hogwarts, Pansy and Draco were stretching for the interhouse races going to take place in a few minutes.  
"Oh look Ron! It's a ferret, and it's dirtying the landscape."  
"Ginerva! Leave Draco alone you mega bitch!" Pansy screamed.  
A fight ensued and after a few punches both Ginny and Pansy had managed to fall to the ground. Looking up Pansy saw the glint of what could only be a knife, one from the gryffindor breakfast table if you looked carefully.  
"Draco, Look out!" Pansy screeched, yet she was too late. Draco had been stabbed twice in the chest with quick succession by a Weasel whilst his mega bitch of a sister stood and laughed.

Pansy heard the sound of a spell whizzing past her to the direction of a collapsed, blood soaked Draco and two of the most retarded people in the whole of the wizarding world.  
With no time to react Pansy watched as the Weasel and his annoying sister were frozen into place, literally. Surprise filled her as not only had the caster defended a slytherin, but had also cast a powerful wandless spell. She could feel the power of the caster growing as they approached her and Draco. Surprise and shock seemed to be on the cards today as she recognized the caster as the one and only Harry Potter.  
Anger radiated from the emerald jewels, no longer hidden by glasses. His hair had also grown longer too and lay attractively yet messily around his face. Needless to say he now looked hot. If she wasn't taken she would date him.

"Thank-you," She blurted  
"No problem. Pansy can you help me? We need to get Draco to the hospital wing,"

* * *

So how was it? Did it suck? flamers ARE welcome here! COME BAAAACCCK FLAAMEER! Keep me warm!

Anyhoo! Please review... Tell me how I can make it way better! Catchya later

Loves

Mozzarella.


	2. Prisionais Conxelados Frozen Prison

Hey everyone! Wow the amount of people reading my stories is mind numbing! Thank you so so so much..

Updates from now on will hopefully be done weekly.. . I'm praying that my inspiration doesn't leave.. Well the first official day of college today and already i hate it.. plus i now have a cold.. =( but if i had time off from college ... *Wink*

DISCLAIMER: Same as the previous i do believe.. nothing relevant has changed.. ={

* * *

Pansy looked up sharply at Potter. This however had the opposite affect she desired. He chuckled instead.  
"I grew up over the summer Pansy. No more fighting, trust me."

o0o0o0o0o0o SmallTimeSkip o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been 4 hours since Draco had been stabbed and the two youngest Weasley children had been sentenced to the kiss at Azkaban, as soon as Harry's spell wears off that is.  
"A strong spell Potter. I don't believe I've ever seen it before." Snape looked at Harry with an enquiring gaze.  
"You haven't sir. It's one of my own. It is called prisionais conxelados, which is Galician for frozen prison. "  
Snape's gaze changed to surprise and then to pride.  
"I am proud of you Pott- Erm Harry. 20 points to Gryffindor."

'Snape? Giving points? AH! What's going on with the world?' Pansy's mind had just had its first breakdown of many. It got worse as she heard what Harry was saying.  
"Professor. Keep the points. Gryffindor do not deserve them." Pansy's eyes bulged.

"SEVERUS!" Madame Pomfrey's voice full of worry.  
Snape ran, elegantly mind you, to Draco's ward room.  
"The main chamber of his heart and the left lung were both punctured. His right lung has failed. He could die. He needs a muggle transplant, I have managed to fix the heart, his magic was just strong enough. I cou-"  
"I'll give him one of mine,"

Snape and Pomfrey whirled to see Harry Potter, standing beside Draco, brushing hair away from the paler-than-usual face of his old enemy.  
"Potter, tests need to be done. I mea-"  
"With all due respect Madame Pomfrey, I haven't smoked ever, I've rarely drank, my magical strength rivals Draco's and judging by the drip in his arm I am also the same blood type, therefore I find myself to be the perfect candidate. Possibly the only one. Now get me on a bed and take a lung before he dies." Harry's voice was slightly terrifying as he went through his 'I'm-the-Goddamn-Golden-Boy-Now-For-Fuck's-Sake-Do-As-I-Say-You-Crazy-Fucking-Cunt' speech.

Stunned Pomfrey did just that.

Snape flinched as Pomfrey magically tore Harry's chest open. However no flinch came from Harry. The Slytherin Duo was impressed. His right lung was carefully removed from the warmth of Harry's torso and laced onto a cold steel surgical tray, floating to the next bed.  
"Poppy. Why was Potter not administered anesthetic?"  
"It's part of our unbreakable vow Severus. I will not tell you anymore than that. If you want the details I suggest to ask him yourself."

* * *

Sooo? Pleeease review... Else I will make Draco die! ;) Evil I know =)

Flamers ye be welcome 'ere... ARG!

*It's a nice day for a White Wedding* - White Wedding by Billy Idol.  
I know to words in Galic! YAHAY! =3

Catchya later

Loves

Mozzarella.


End file.
